Daughter of the moon
by hrphorse13
Summary: What would happen if Artemis had a demigod child, and what would happen if that demigod had to go on a quest that could possiblt be suicidle? Read and enjoy! :D Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO PJ Warning: may contain language
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of the Moon**

**By, hrphorse13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ**

**Rick Roirdan Does**

**Chapter 1**

I didn't ask to be born. I didn't ask to be a demigod. I could say, "Holy shit, make the dream stop!" and make the pain go away. I can't though. Why, because the real pain started when I was 13.

To begin by way of introduction, my name is Diana Walker. I live with my mom Karen, and my Stepmom Lisa in a small town in Montana. Yeah, my mom's a Lesbian. Don't get me wrong, I love both my mom's, but sometimes I wonder who my father is. My mom tells me that "he" was the most beautiful being in the entire universe. She says that I have his odd eyes, silvery yellow, as though they were made of moon rocks. Also, because of his genes, I'm incredibly husky, with small boobs, muscley legs, and the world's broadest shoulders. So in other words, not very attractive.

I don't have the best social life. First of all, I'm ADHD and dyslexic, and I'm the only female on my schools archery team (I'm pretty kickass at archery). For some reason, I never seem to fit in. I'm the buffest girl in school, a major eco freak, and no one likes Greek mythology like I do. So, sucks for me.

My only friend in school is Rudolph Evergreen. He's been my best friend ever since he came to Darwin Elementary 5 years ago, and we survived together all the way up to 8th grade. Just the two of us. There's only one problem, he's a cripple. He apparently has some weird birth defect that makes him wobble when he walks, as though he's trying to balance himself.

So anyway, I told you that I had some crazy experiences, well, this is how it started.

On the night before the winter solstice, I dreamed that I was in a misty forest, the full moon at its peak. I was wearing an above the knee, sleeveless, silver, Greek-style dress with matching sandals. I was holding a wood bow, about 4 feet long and slung over my shoulder was a quiver filled with silver arrows. I walked over to a stream where a deer that glowed strangely silver, was lapping the cool water. I hunched down and looked at my reflection in the water. I saw me, but somehow, it wasn't me. I looked, wild almost, like a predator, with the adrenalin of the hunt boiling inside of me. Before I woke up, I saw a woman who looked just like me. She walked over, cradled my face in her hands, and said, "I await you Diana." And she started to fade. I begged her not to go, but I could feel myself fading as well, and I woke up in a cold sweat. Within seconds, I realized who that woman was, and why I felt like I knew her. It was Lady Artemis , goddess of the Hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sorry guys. I know I haven't uploaded in a while, but here it is. Enjoy! :D)**

**Chapter 2**

That morning on the bus, I was exhausted. My eyes were drooping, my limbs hurt, and I felt like I was going to faint. Rudolph sat next to me which helped the fact that my school was going on yet another, overnight field trip. We were going to see a Broadway show, and I could already tell that it was going to be a drag. Rudolph must have noticed something was wrong, (he's so good at that), so he asked me what was bothering me.

"I had this weird dream last night. But it was all so real." So I told him about my dream and the whole time he was listening, Rudolph had a pained look on his face, like he was dreading me telling him this. "Diana, there's something I have to tell you. The reason you had that dream is because…" But before he could get his sentence out, the bus started to shutter and we stopped, right in the middle of the interstate. "All right students, everybody outside." said my French teacher Mr. Johnson.** (A/N my actual French teachers' name.)** We all filed out of the bus, and had to stand in the freezing cold weather with a snowstorm pounding us. I was walking alone by myself, when I felt a pair of arms grab mine, while a large, meaty hand clasped over my mouth. Then I heard a voice, and to make things even creepier, it sounded just like my mother. "Don't worry my sweet little demigod, this will only hurt a lot." The last thing I saw was a big, scary looking bad ass with one big eye in the middle of his forehead, then I felt a club connect with my head, and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up, I immediately felt like a piñata. I was hanging upside-down by my feet with my hands tied behind my back, a gag stuffed into my mouth. At first, the memories were groggy, but then it all came flooding back to me. Someone, or something, bashed me on the head. "Oh shit! I'm supposed to be with my class right now! Fuck! My parents are gonna freak! What about Rudolph? He can't hold off the school bully's by himself!" I thought to myself. While I struggled with the bonds, I heard this deep booming sound getting louder as it came closer to me. Then I saw him. It was the big badass who knocked me out, but I never actually got a good, long look at him. And boy, was he ugly! His skin was white and scaly, he had brown, crooked teeth, he was wearing a brown loincloth (that didn't really cover everything), and he had that big, icy, black eye smack in the middle of his forehead. I shuddered when I realized what he was. A Cyclops. "My oh, my. What a tasty morsel I found me. You will taste marvelous with some potatoes. Maybe some Pico de Gayo as well." **(A/N Thumbs up and a virtual cookie to who ever saw Starship by Starkidpotter ) ** The Cyclops said with a devilish grin on his face. I tried to scream but the gag muffled my noise. "I'm going to die now." I thought to myself. But before the Cyclops could even cook me, I heard a loud booming explosion, and a whole horde of teenagers in armor stormed into the cavern. That was the last thing I remember, because I passed out due to the fact that all the blood was rushing to my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When I woke up, I was in a soft bed. Someone one was feeding me a liquid drink. I thought it would be medicine, but it tasted like my moms' iced jasmine green tea with a little spoonful of honey. Cool and refreshing, just the way I like it. I tried to sit up, but a pair of hands was pushing me back down. "Hold still, you're hurt. Percy, get me some more nectar and bandages." Where was I? What happened to me? And who the HELL was Percy. "Here you go Annabeth. Hey! Look who's finally awake!" the guy who I assumed to be Percy said. "Wh…where am I?" "You're in the infirmary. You've been out for almost two weeks!" said the girl named Annabeth. She and Percy looked about 18 years old. He had wavy jet black hair, and bright green eyes that reminded me of the ocean on a sunny day. Annabeth had long, curly, honey colored hair and stormy grey eyes that seemed to intimidate me a little. "Two WEEKS? How could I have been asleep for two weeks?" "You were kidnapped by a Cyclops, and you went unconscious after all that blood rushed to your head. You WERE hanging upside down for about an hour before we cut you down." said Percy. Whoa, so I was right. It WAS a Cyclops. No, that's impossible, I said to myself. Cyclops can't be real. But before I could get to the bottom of that, I had to find out where I was. "You're at a place called Camp Half- Blood." said Percy. Annabeth chimed in. "It's a place where people like you come and learn how to battle and fight monsters. It's also a place where you come to control your special ability's." "What abilities does someone like me possibly have?" "You will find them in time young hero." At that point, a man on a horse walked into the infirmary. No, not a guy on a horse, a guy attached to a horse. "Oh my god, you're a centaur!" I said in shock. "Actually my dear, it's oh my gods, and yes I am. I am Chiron, trainer of Demigod hero's." In the distance I heard a conch shell sound. "Chow time!" shouted Percy. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and smiled as she followed him to the mess hall. I decided to follow them outside. And boy did I get a shock. The whole camp looked like ancient Greece, with white columns, statue gardens, and flaming braziers everywhere. The cabins where even stranger. They all reminded me of a Greek god. Cabin 10 looked like a life size Barbie dream house, Cabin 4 looked like a greenhouse, with flowers and vines growing on the roof, even in the winter, but Cabin 8 was the one that interested me the most. It looked like a hunting cottage that glowed silver as the moon started to rise. All over the cabins' outside were carvings of wild animals, particularly the deer. I took a peek inside and saw that the beds had animal fur pelts on them, and deer horns were harnessed at the foot of every bed. "That's the Cabin of Artemis. It's purely for honorary purposes. She never sired any children." We arrived at the mess hall with the other campers. I didn't know where to sit, so I just sat at the head table with Chiron, and a pudgy man with a purple track suit on, and purple cheeks who was drinking Diet coke, and looking obviously bored. A kid who looked oddly familiar was feeding the pudgy man peeled grapes. Wait, not a kid. He had goat legs. "Rudolph? Is that you?" "Diana! You're alive!" Rudolph said as he tackled me in a goat hug. "I can't believe it! I thought I would never see you again! He said with joy. As soon as I felt my ribs compress he let go. "You can't believe it?" I said with obvious shock. "Dude, you have goat legs!" Just as he was about to speak. Chiron pounded his hoof against the table, raised his glass, and said, "To the Gods!" Everyone followed his example. "To the Gods!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dinner. Was. AMAZING! To start with, the servers looked like the wood nymphs that I've seen in my books. They had black hair, pointed ears, and forest green eyes. They all had on white dresses, I guess to go with the winter theme. But the next part was even better. The food that was served was delicious! There were apples, grapes, olives, cheese, warm buttery rolls, and brisket. I was about to take a huge bight when everyone started to take their plate, and scrape some of the food into the big brazier in the middle of the pavilion. I decided to do the same. I didn't know what god to pray to, so I said a silent prayer. "Whoever you are, give me a sign." After dinner, me and Rudolph went for a walk. There he explained everything to me. About the Greek gods, and monsters, and how he was my protector. "How did you find me in the Cyclops' lair?" "I saw him drag you through the snow to the top of a hill where I saw a cave. So I IM (Iris messaged) Chiron who rallied a rescue party." Whoa. All of this is so much to take in. All this left me with one question. Who was my father, and why hasn't he claimed me yet? For the meantime, Chiron put me into the Hermes cabin until I got claimed.

I never knew that there was a place like this. There was a chariot stadium, an archery field, (Yes!), a sword fighting arena, an amphitheater, and a big lake and forest, stocked with monsters. Since I figured I would be here a while, I decided to spend my time at the archery range. Here's what happened when I got there; I strung up my bow, shot about 30 arrows straight into the bulls eye, and the Apollo boys just stared as I strutted passes them, their mouths wide open in disbelief. As I was getting a drink from the cooler, a boy came up next to me. He was tall and muscular with big brown eyes that kept squinting. I guess that's what they mean by love at first sight. "Hey." He said to me. In my squeakiest voice ever I said hi back. I finally gained control of my words and asked, "What's your name?" "I'm Alec Goldman. Son of Hephaestus. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand with an absolutely adorable grin. I nervously did the same. "I'm Diana Walker. I guess I'm undetermined." "Don't worry," Alec said. "I'm sure you'll be claimed soon." "I sure hope so," I muttered to myself. "I sure hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. New computer, busted old one, lost a couple of files, yadda yadda… Enough with my ramblings! On with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

For the next couple days, I spent hours on end training, trying to figure out who my father was. Everyone just assumed it was Apollo on account of my mad archery skills. However, I didn't feel a connection to Apollo, not the kind of fatherly connection I expected. But I was determined to get claimed, no matter what.

I became really good friends with Alec. He was big, muscular, but very kind hearted. Not to mention he was a whiz with metal. He could craft 10 magic swords in 20 minutes without breaking a sweat. I actually found myself developing a little crush on him. The problem was that he was one of the more handsome people in the Hephaestus cabin, so all the other girls had a crush on him too. Especially that bitch from the Aphrodite cabin, Heather Royce. What a horrible person she was. Every day since I got here, she would use her stupid love powers to toy with my emotions. I remember when we first met.

I was walking around with Rudolph after we had archery practice. Heather was standing outside the bathhouse with her posse, laughing at me. "Hey Diana, be careful. I hear Rudolph eats girls' underwear." They just laughed their asses of while poor Rudy hung his head and nervously chewed on the hacky sack we were going to play with.

I stomped over there, got right in her face and said, "Hey bitch, you said something to my friend?" I tried to look as scary as I could. Mom always said I had a had a perfect wolf stare. "Rudolph, like the reindeer? Where's his big red nose?" They continued to laugh. I felt myself on the verge of tears. No one picks on Rudolph without getting away with it. I was about to bitch slap Heather when I heard someone. "Hey girls, leave them alone." A tall, thin girl walked up. She looked about 17 with chocolate brown hair and gorgeous eyes. She looked like she could be the daughter of a movie star. "Hey come on Piper. We were just introducing ourselves, showing her who's hot around here." Piper just looked at them and rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go find out whose 'hot' in the kitchen. I hear those plates could use a good lava scrubbing." The girls groaned but obeyed. "Don't worry about them." Said Piper. "They just sort of take after our mother. Hi, Piper McLean, head counselor for Aphrodite." She stuck out her hand and I shook it to be polite. "You guys ready for capture the flag tonight?" she asked. "Yeah but I'm a little nervous." "Don't be. You'll do great. There's strength in all of us." She walked away, leaving a nice feeling in the air. Little did I know that tonight would change my life forever


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey party people. Sorry bout not updating. I took a little break from writing. But im back! So, here ya go! Enjoy! :D **

**Chapter 7**

Friday night. Capture the flag at last. Everyone was bustling with joy. I picked up a few rumors about how the Hermes cabin cheats, so I made a mental note to make an alliance with them. But I would have to watch out for the Ares cabin. From what I heard, I hear that the head counselor, Butch Mason, is killer with his crossbow. Ahh, a worthy opponent. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

Ok, the good news is the Hermes cabin made an alliance with the Hephaestus cabin so I would get to be on the same team as Alec. The bad news is, Hermes also made an Alliance with Aphrodite. I could tell this equation would end badly.

I wasn't really sure what to do, so just decided to stay close to Alec. "Don't worry Diana, you'll do great. I've seen what you can do with a bow." Thank gods for Alec, he always knew what to say. Just then, we all heard a conch shell which told everyone that capture the flag was about to start. We all put our helmets on. Our team had big iron helmets with red plumes and the other team had blue plumes on their helmets. We all made our way to the field where Chiron was waiting for everyone. "Ok everyone," he said. "You all know the rules. No killing, keep maiming to a minimum, magic items are allowed, and for the god's sake absolutely no skinning alive prisoners. That means you Butch." Everyone snickered but Butch didn't seem too thrilled. Everyone started to pull out their custom weapons. Butch had his crossbow, Alec had a mace, even Heather had some kind of staff. I wished I had a magical item.

The conch sounded again, and we were off. Everyone started bolting for the opposing team's flag. I just decided to hang back and wait for instructions. I found a spot on the grass and sat down, getting lost in my thoughts. I got so distracted; I didn't notice there was someone behind me until there was a blow to my head. I looked behind me and saw that it was Heather standing over me with her staff. "What the fuck is your problem you crazy bitch?" I yelled straight at her.

"You stole my man! I see how Alec looks at you! Well, I'm here to take him back, by taking you out of the picture!" She swung her staff at me. I just dodged it by a hair. She was swinging that thing at me left and right, up and down, all over the place. I was a bit confused. Since when was I this agile? Finally I screamed, "ENOUPH!" and shoved heather backwards by hitting her with my bow. She looked pretty bad, with a crushed nose and bloody lip. Apparently the game ended because everyone came running towered us. Butch had a ring of gold leaves on his head, so I guess that means we lost. But that's not really what was on everyone's mind. Everyone was staring at me, with big eyes and disbelief on their faces. I didn't see what they were looking at until I looked up. Over my head was a glowing crescent moon with a silver deer running through a forest. Then I looked down and saw that I was wearing the same outfit that I wore in my dream the night of the Winter solstice. Chiron walked up to me and yelled with a solemn voice, "Hail Diana Walker, daughter of Artamis, Goddess of the Hunt."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I'm a daughter of Artemis, the Virgin goddess. How in the gods name could I have been born? I had to find out. After I was claimed, Chiron moved me to cabin 8. It was alright I guess. No one was trying to steal my stuff. But I was lonely. I felt like a total outcast. Everyone stares at me now like I'm some kind of alien, everyone except for Alec and Rudolph. They're still my good friends thankfully.

I'm nervous about something. Whenever a demigod gets claimed, they have to go on some kind of quest. I'm bound to be sent up to the attic any day now. So, until then, I'm determined to find out the story of my birth. I decided to ask my mom Karen. Chiron showed me how to IM (Iris Message), so I gave my mom a little call. I borrowed a drachma from Rudolph, went to one of the fountains, and gave Iris my coin. "Oh goddess, accept my offering." I threw the drachma into the rainbow and it vanished. It shimmered and a robotic voice said "Name of receiver please." "Karen Walker. Bearcreek, Montana." The image shimmered and I saw Mom and Lisa sitting at the kitchen table making missing posters for me. "Oh Lisa, I hope our baby's ok." My mom said with tears in her eyes. "I know Karen, but I'm sure everything will be alright." said Lisa. "Mom!" I shouted. She turned around with a shock. "Diana! You're safe! Oh my little girl is alright!" I just rolled my eyes with a smile. "Yes I'm fine. I'm at a place called Camp Half-Blood." Karen and Lisa looked at each other with disbelief. "Oh sweetheart, you weren't supposed to know about camp until you turned fourteen." I just stared at her. "You KNEW about Camp? Why didn't you tell me sooner, or, tell me that my 'father' is a goddess?" "Diana, try to understand." Mom said with a calming voice. "It was only to protect you. If you knew your identity sooner, you would have been hunted down by all sorts of monsters." This was all a lot to take in. Not only am I a demigod, but my parents KNEW about it. "Ok I have one more question." I said. "If my father is a goddess, how could I have been born?"

"Ok Diana, you're old enough to understand. Artemis and I met at a Stevie Nicks concert in 1994. We ended up dating and one night we went back to my place. When we started getting intimate, I found out that Artemis, being an all-powerful being, had the power to change her genitalia. I got pregnant, and nine months later, I had you. I named you Diana after the Roman version of Artemis. You were so beautiful, and you looked just like her, with your gorgeous eyes. Unfortunately, Artemis couldn't stay and help take care of you. I knew you needed two parents, so I went onto and I met Lisa. We got married when you were only 1 year old." Now, I was definitely in utter shock. A god or goddess can change their genitalia. Go figure. "All right" I said. "I actually feel better about a lot of things, and I wanted to tell you guys that I love you and I'll see you soon." My mom's smiled at me warmly. "We love you too angel girl. Bye." The image shimmered and dissolved into mist. I now know who I am.


End file.
